The Stars of Sinnoh
by LoveConfusedPsychopath
Summary: Winter is a new trainer starting her journey with her new pal troy who wants to be a coordinator together they want to make it to the top.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any variations of it.

The Stars of Sinnoh

Chapter I: A Poké Situation

The sun brightly shinned into the room of a young girl who was waking up on one of the most important days of her life: the start of her Pokémon journey. She sat up in her bed and yawned with great excitement. Just then a knocking sound came from her door and the voice of her dad could be heard. "Winter are you awake, you're going to be late".

"Yea dad I'm awake" Winter replied trying to adjust to the light that was coming in her window.

"Then may I come in, I have something to ask you"

"Come on in" she called, and a moment later her dad walked in with the biggest smile anyone could ever have.

"I can't believe you're going on an adventure" he paused and sat down on Winter's bed. "My little girl is growing up" he said tears welling in his eyes.

"Dad it's not like I will be gone forever," she said playfully shoving him.

"I know you will do fine even if you were going to be" he said smiling. Tears now welled in her eyes and she couldn't help but give him a big hug.

Changing the subject, her dad asked, "So have you decided if you want to be a Trainer or a Coordinator?"

"I think I will be a…" she trailed off trying to think very hard about her decision. "Oh I know, I will be a Trainer!"

"That's what I thought my little tom-girl," he said continuing to hug her.

"That's enough you two," her mom said as she walked in Winters room." Winter you best get going".

"Yes mom" Winter said. For the next ten minutes Winter went around saying good bye, and packing up her supplies. Finally she was ready to go. She hopped on her bike, and started peddling excitedly towards professor Rowans lab.

She quickly approached the lab of the most respected professor in Sinnoh. She hoped off her bike and quickly ran toward the lab door hoping she wasn't as late as her mom said she would be. She entered the lab and asked the nearest person if he knows where professor Rowan was.

"Oh he is out doing some research at Lake Verity you can go and see him now or you can wait here for him." The scientist told winter.

"Thank you but I will go and see if I can find him"

Winter rode her bike off toward Trust Lake keeping an eye out for the professor and trying to avoid Pokémon. You see winter has never really left Sandgem until today, and she was very nervous and exited at the same time to see all the different kinds of Pokémon.

Finally she saw the professor bending over the lake and writing stuff down on a note pad but she didn't just see the professor she saw many different Pokémon around the lake.

She sat there in awe looking at all the different types but one of the Pokémon, a Starly, kept hopping closer and closer to the professor and he didn't seem to notice.

Finally the Pokémon pounced. Seeing this, Winter called to him, "Professor Look out!"

The professor turned around but the Starly was already on him. The Starly kept pecking the top of the professor's head and flying around him. "Look in my suit case and use the Pokémon in there." She opened up the suitcase and looked inside to find three pokéballs. Without thinking she quickly picked one and through it. Out popped a Piplup ready for a battle.

"Now what do I do" Winter asked in confusion.

"Tell it to use an attack," the professor said still running around and waving his arms to block the Starly.

"Oh right" Winter said knowing how stupid she must look. "Piplup use pound on that Starly" she commanded. The little penguin ran toward the Starly and hit it very hard with its flipper knocking it off the professor. Realizing the challenge the Starly changed its target to the little penguin. The Starly charged at Piplup and hit it with what Winter recognized to be a tackle. The penguin hit the ground but recovered instantly. "Use pound with full power" winter said. The Piplup hit the Starly and it flew into the lake. Starly fainted, feeling sorry for the little Starly Winter put it up in a tall tree.

"Well young lady" the professor said to winter "it seems as though that Piplup listened to you without hesitation, how would you like to have it as your very first Pokémon."

"REALLY!? I WOULD LOVE TO!!" She yelled in a very excited manner. Then a thought came to her mind, "what about the other two starters is anyone going to choose them?"

"In fact there was a young lad this morning that chose one of my best Chimchar, and I am expecting a young girl about your age to be coming in soon." The professor replied.

"Do you think that I could come and see the others? Just to look" Winter said unsure.

"Why of course you can, I bet you are very curious about all the Pokémon that are out there. The professor said almost laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I want to know and see all of the Pokémon. And travel all the corners of Sinnoh!" Winter said with excitement.

"Well than take this," the professor said handing her a Pokedex.

"Wow my very own Pokedex! My dad use to have one so I know exactly how it works!" Winter quickly turned it on and started looking at all the functions.

_Piplup, the penguin Pokémon. This water Pokémon is very proud and only likes to gather its own food. Thanks to its think skin it is guarded from the cold. _

"That's so cool!!" Winter exclaimed.

Soon, they arrived at the professor's lab back in Sandgem town. The professor led Winter to the back where A Snotty looking girl waited.

"Well finally I've been waiting for 10 minutes." She said looking at the professor.

"Sorry June we had a run in with a Starly" The professor explained.

"One of those weak things, I could have beat it up in a second. Now where's my Pokémon." She said very demanding. Winter couldn't help it but the more June talked the less she liked her.

"Oh here you can choose from these three Pokémon," he said rummaging in his suitcase. He pulled out one Pokeball and pushed the button in the center. Out popped a little Chimchar. Looking happy to see everybody.

"What a lame excuse for a Pokémon" June remarked. The Chimchar turned away tears starting to run down its face.

"Well if you don't like a Chimchar how about a Turtwig" The professor then let out a brave looking Turtwig.

"Looks ugly" June said in a Snotty way. "Can't I see the Piplup?"

"I'm really sorry but Winter here just took the last one, so you can only choose between these two," the professor said in an apologetic way.

June look at winter right in the eye and said, "Give me your Piplup"

"Why should I" said Winter gritting her teeth and stashing the pokeball containing Piplup deep in her pocket.

"Because I deserve it and I am the better trainer" she shot back angrily.

"Better trainer!? Better trainer!? Who are you kidding" Winter had enough if her snotty attitude and was telling her off. "You can't even take care of a Wurmple let alone enough Pokémon to have a team. You need to treat Pokémon with respect and dignity!"

"You know what I don't want that stupid Piplup any more, I want this one" She bent down and picked up the Pokeball that contained the Turtwig. "And to see who is better I challenge you to a battle"

"I accept," she said gritting her teeth again.

"Well if you two are serious about this……" The professor said very unsure about this split decision battle. "Fallow me…." Slowly he led them to an indoor battle field

"Whenever you're ready girls" he said standing back.

Quickly both of them sent out their Pokémon.

"Now Piplup, use pound on Turtwig!" Winter shouted. Fallowing the orders Piplup jumped into the air and landed hard on Turtwig.

"Ha! Thanks to Turtwigs hard shell that attack doesn't do much damage! Turtwig use Tackle!" And with great agility the Turtwig hit Piplup knocking it out.

"Ha look at how strong my Turtwig is it knocked you out in one hit!" June said gloating "You will never be able to beat me!" She said with an evil laugh.

Winter recalled Piplup and locked her eyes on the ground in defeat. "We don't have time to waist on a weakling like you, come Turtwig" June said before leaving the lab fallowed by her Turtwig.


End file.
